gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:CB-001 1 Gundam
Information on 1 Gundam within these images. Images that need translating http://msg00.multiply.com/photos/photo/102/3 http://msg00.multiply.com/photos/photo/102/4 http://msg00.multiply.com/photos/photo/102/9 1 Gundam as in Ai Gundam I forgot where I saw it, but last time i checked, 1 Gundam is called Ai Gundam, as in Love or Beloved Gundam; someone has since erased that. I just wanted to confer with my other editors to make sure the facts are right. Is 1 Gundam indeed called Beloved Gundam editors or I'm wrong? Wasabi 20:45, March 23, 2010 (UTC) I saw the same thing from other websites that 1 Gundam is called Ai Gundam. CrusaderRedG21 4:52, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure where I got the impression but for some reason I think that one, and love/beloved share the same word in Japanese. Like "shi" means both 4 and death.--Nkuzmik 04:21, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :I think it's not exactly "Beloved" Gundam. It's just a second meaning. The name is written as 1 Gundam, but the pronounciation of the name is "I" (Eye/Ai) Gundam. Just like 0 Gundam is "Oh" Gundam not "Zero" Gundam. The "Ai" has a meaning of "Love/Beloved" in Japanese (If I remember correctly), but the Gundam is not intended as Beloved Gundam. --Bronx01 13:13, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Clearly we need a person who can read Japanese, because i recalled one of the translators who said it was implied as "Ai Gundam", as in Love/Beloved Gundam. Can anyone back me up on this? Wasabi 13:39, March 24, 2010 (UTC) : I can. Its been established so long ago so many times over. But yes its indeed pronounced the "Ai" or "Eye" Gundam.Here is one link I guess,Pronouciation Link : What she says in her initial paragraph is referring to the original CB-001 1 Gundam which is pronouced "Eye" Gundam. Ignore what she says afterword in this context as she is referring to the upcoming variant CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam which is pronouced as "Eyes Gundam" : -SonicSP 16:21, April 11, 2010 (UTC) re: nkuzmik yeah actually four in jap is pronounced "yon". "shi" is chinese for four. and no, i don't think that its was intended to mean beloved gundam. Bravecommander 10:57, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Actually, Bravecommander... both "shi" and "yon" are accepted in Japanese. They're just different readings of the same kanji, with one or the other being used depending on the situation. I'd like to state evidence as to why it's meant to be the "Loved Gundam" or "Beloved Gundam", but it's been stated over and over again, and been very much established to be true already. Last Saber 14:21, November 16, 2010 (UTC) haha whoops. i learnt it to be yon, so i actually dont know it can be shi. and can you please point out where it's been stated "over and over again", but is it's not official manuals or stuff, then pretty much it can't be trusted. Bravecommander 07:39, November 20, 2010 (UTC) New Retconned Model Number Is "CB-001" We at the forums have been monitoring this for awhile but we have seen enough to confirm it. It appears that the initial model number of CBY-001 has been retconned to CB-001. We have seen this now in at least 3 different and various sources attributing to this: Firstly, we have this image of the ad for the upcoming model kit HG 1.5 Gundam refered in this ad as "1 Gundam Kai" although we have confirmed the final name of 1.5 Gundam recently. In this ad, you would notice two different model model numbers in the japanese text CB-001 and CB-001.5. Its been established that the CB-001 in this text is referring to the original 1 Gundam. In addition, the ad does so again with a pictorial diagram on the bottom right. But this alone is not enough I mean typos do happen, which brings me to my 2nd source. This is the Reborns Origins profile in the 00V Gundam Weapons sourcebook. This is the Translation Link to the profile while this is the Image Link to the original japanese image. You could see the recently released profile clearly stating the Reborns "developement from the CB-001 1 Gundam". The final source is this weapons developement chart released recently, essentially this chart http://j.imagehost.org/view/0562/chart1b. Like the Reborns Origin profile, this too is from the compilation book 00V Gundam weapons sourcebook. The developement chart shows that the "CB-001 1 Gundam" came directly from the 0 Gundam and as stated in the Reborns Origin profile, it showed the subsequent developement into Reborns, Alvaronn and 1.5 Gundam. Whats significance about this chart is that it shows there's only "CB-001 1 Gundam",a "CBY-001 1 Gundam" absent from the chart. This effectively kills of any speculation that the "CB-001 1 Gundam" is some sort of upgrade of the "CBY-001 1 Gundam" since it shows that a "CBY-001 1 Gundam" never existed and thus, a retcon. With this, I actively recommend a change in this article's page name to "CB-001 1 Gundam" in lieu of the recent information. This has been monitored for awhile now, to view what was discussed regarding the issue in these, you may view the last few pages of this forum topic: 1 Gundam Discussion-SonicSP 17:17, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I just thought of something. What if "CBY-001" and "CB-001" are 2 different 1 Gundams! Leif has one and Ribbons posses one for himself. "CBY-001" could be Ribbons 1 Gundam and "CB-001" is Leifs 1 Gundam, which could explain why there is two different model numbers. Also, I don't know if this is just for "Reborns Cannon" but it has a different Chest Condenser then Leifs 1 Gundam. What are your guys opinions? :Multiple sources have used both model numbers when referring to Leif's one so it's a contradiction of sources simply. More of them say CBY-001 than CB-001 however. They just keep getting them mixed up. -SonicSP 15:54, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Ha, I wish 1 Gundam can identify itself. I think it would be the most confused unit out there. "Well I was CBY, now it's CB. My designers have odd issues about how I'm labeled." Taikage - the greatest evil since whole wheat bread 21:07, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, it's one confused bunny. I would want to change the number back to CBY cos there are more (slightly) sources pointing to that plus it was the original bu because of the limboness of the issue I decided not to. I believe it's CBY because I trust the model kit manuals than the pblished books; and the model kit manuals have been consistant with CBY. Raphael HG even specifically mentions that 1 Gundam is CBY while 1.5 and Raphael are CB. : Despite that though I much prefer CB cos it fits Raphael and 1.5 and it's just cooler. -SonicSP 01:46, October 23, 2010 (UTC) 1.5 Gundam? If anyone hasn't heard, Bandai is releasing a new 1/144 HG of the 1 Gundam in May. There is a concept design of it up on ngee khiong's blog. However, the "extra equipment" that has been mentioned on its page is actually an external booster that somehow doubles as GN Beam Cannons. It also changes the suit's name to 1.5 Gundam. So, I'm going to add in the part about the backpack on its page, but I'm not changing the name to 1.5 Gundam, because that sounds dumbGaeaman788 14:21, April 16, 2010 (UTC) If I remember correctly, 1.5 Gundam is just a variation to the 1 Gundam, so I think there is no point of changing the name of the whole article. --Bronx01 14:54, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :In my honest opinion, I think we should revert the info on the backpack or at least make it sound more speculative in nature because we know virtually nothing about it at this point. It could be a permanent overhaul that happens later, not to mention it changes both the actual name and model number of the suit since we aren't sure whether it's an add on equipment or a total overhaul of the suit. From the looks of it, its going to be an upgrade-variant of some sort, sort of like Astraea F2 and Exia R2. We can do a separate section for the variant once the unit actually debuts or at least have info on it. :In regards to the page name, I see no reason to change it yet. The CB-001.5 is most likely just a variant anyways, we'll just treat it like we always do with Astraea F2 and Exia R2.-SonicSP 17:44, April 16, 2010 (UTC) That's fine with me. Once the 1/1.5 Gundam kit comes out in May or there's more announced about the kit, We'll change the information on the page. I can see how 1.5 (as stupid as the name sounds) is a variant of the 1 Gundam with just the extra flight pack. Gaeaman788 18:53, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ::^Speaking of which, I recall one of the reasons it was named such was because its 1.5 times stronger than 1 Gundam. I think someone mentioned it to me as coming from one of the sidestory magazine chapters. Cannot remember which one though, since 1.5 Gundam appeared in ALOT OF THEM. -SonicSP 18:10, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Shared weapons standard Just a heads up, at some point in the next week or so, I'll be bringing this page in line with the shared weapons standard. I will be removing the weapons section and integrating any unique information into the body of the text. --Nkuzmik 15:10, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Bronx01, you recently undid and edit I made here. I gave fair warning and plenty of time to raise objections, that I would be making those edits. My edit also fixed some logical errors in the body of the article. "Stripped down prototype" is a self conflicted statement. "Stripped down" implies that the options were intentionally omitted or removed. "Prototype" means that t was the first of its kind. Even if it were not the prototype, the fact that 1 Gundam predates Reborns invalidates the clause in question. Calling 1 Gundam a "stripped down prototype" of Reborns is logically equivalent to calling a '91 Mustang a "stripped down version" of an '05 Saleen Coupe. --Nkuzmik 19:40, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :Sir/Ma'am, the one who undid your edit is not me; I don't know what you're talking about. Check the history page please. --Bronx01 19:44, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::My apologies, Bronx01, my comments were intended for BraveCommander, not you. I apologize for my libelous behavior. I would very much like for BraveCommander to respond to my comments. And for the record, it is 'sir' not 'ma'am'. --Nkuzmik 20:02, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Need Explanation on GN Drive Part Guys, I'm sure there's a reason why 1 Gundam is utilizing a GN Drive, but it was never properly explained. Can someone fill me in as to how it got a GN Drive, then had it lost, and now utilizes a GN Drive Tau? Anyone? I wanted to give this unit a proper description, but I'm lacking proper data. Anyone can throw their info is greatly appreciated. Thanks! Taikage (talk) 08:56, August 15, 2013 (UTC) :I think Bronx got better details but basically Beside stole (sort of borrowed, Ian and co were told they were not allowed access to the hanger that day or such) three of the Original Drives and used them on the 1 Gundam and two GN Cannons for his rebelion (happened a few years before S1 started). After they lost in the final 00P chapter, the stolen Original Drives got back into Celestial Being's hands again and was used by them for their Season 1 interventions and stuff + Fereshte (IEhe stuff we're familiar with) :I don't think the Tau 1 Gundam in 00I is the same unit and is not used by a faction with any Original Drives. All of them are used by Celestial Being's Season 2 team at that point in time. - SuperSonicSP (talk) 15:18, August 15, 2013 (UTC) :Also 00I keeps showing theoretical pictures of 1 Gundams and GN Cannons doing the combat interventions with Original Drives. I believe their Leif/Besides visions of what would have happened if his rebellion would have succeeded. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 19:31, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Rounding Up All The Data Guys: I just want to confirm all the data I've gathered so far. *Ribbons stole data based on 0 Gundam to created 1 Gundam. *I need verification did Ribbons stole data on the GNY series as well as someone mentioned that; that would mean he stole data on the GNY series vs data on 0 Gundam. Or was it that he simply took it all, both 1st and 2nd generation prototype data to create 1 Gundam. Please verify this whenever you can. *Although Ribbons designed 1 Gundam, he never seriously built it. Rather, Leif Recitativo/Beside Pain, his genetic clone discovered the data and built it. Correct? *Was there a proper explanation how did Ribbons managed to design something like that with (or without) Veda without knowledge. How did Beside Pain managed to find it and secretly built this thing? *How was the GN T Drive installed? They're not actually open in the market or have the tools readily available for construction. *As for weapons and system features, anything special beyond what was already mentioned? That's it for now. If you guys and fill in these blanks to the best of your ability, I can create a decent detailed page. Thank you for your time. Taikage (talk) 09:11, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :I'm curious, why did you get the notion that 1 Gundam is developed by Ribbons?Zeph08 (talk) 13:06, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Scrounging up data from the old forum: ::: :::-Veda developed the 1 Gundam 00P. :::-Also uses development data from the machines Krung Threp was developing at the time. Doesn't seem to specify which in the translation 00P. :::-It is made for Innovade-use 00P. :::-00I has depicted it being recharged using the generic UN/A-LAWS Tau recharger and starter machines we are all familiar with. :::-Those purple plates on the arms where Reborns' drives are usually located are GN Condsensers. :::-Leif just found the Tau 1 Gundam.........somewhere 00I. I assume the Tau Drive was already there. :::-Veda was considering/supposed to be using using Innovades as the combat intervention Meisters at some point (I believe this has been mentioned elsewhere too). 1 Gundam was made for this rather than human pilots. 00I 1 Gundam MS Profile :::-Ribbons was tinkering with the idea of mass producing the 1.5 Gundam (Type Dark ones) but there was no more capacity in the factory Special 5. :::-Ribbons does have data on 2nd Gen and 3rd Gen Gundams as he produced the Tau versions of the 2nd Generation Gundams and Rasiel and the former directly lead to GNZ series (specifically from Plutone). Virtue's data was also used on both Gadessa (weaponry) and Garazzo''(GN Field). He has this because he has access to Veda. ::: :::I don't think Ribbons is involved with 1 Gundam outside of using its data as the developement basis of Reborns or considering mass producing the 1.5 Type Dark later. The data was already there all along. Somehow 1.5 Gundam's data ended up there though ''(that was independently developed by Leif as an upgrade to his damaged Tau 1 Gundam) :::At the back of my head, something keeps telling me that a minor statement somwhere noted that Ribbons got his personal 1 Gundam unit at some point but I can't track or confirm this fact now for sure. Just ignore that for now. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 19:25, August 16, 2013 (UTC)-SuperSonicSP (talk) 18:26, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :::: Actually Ribbons did consider reserving space in the factory to produce 6 Type Dark for his fellow Innovator. It is unknown why he did not implement it but it does not seem that factory space is a problem… :::: 1.5 Gundam’s data ended in Veda as Leif-Beside is proposing to put the suit into production. 00V senki chapter 7 is the one u are looking for SuperSonicSP. In that chapter, Leif-Beside notes that beside the 1 Gundam he is using, there is only 1 other unit that is with Ribbons. Make me wonders if Reborns Gundam is modified from that unit.Zeph08 (talk) 01:59, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::Have you checked 00I? My memory is not clear about it, but Regene did thought about a clash between 00 Raiser and Reborn Origin. Plus, the Innovades apparently took Leif/Beside's 1 Gundam after the last fight against Fon (or the event after that). All these could give hints about Ribbons's relation with 1 Gundam or another unit of the same kind. I could not read anything from the scan before, so I am not really sure.--Bronx01 (talk| ) 02:14, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::I remember reading something that stated that Exia and 1 Gundam were like brother units, there frames were similar, or something along those lines.... -Dav7d2 (talk) 02:21, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Bronx01, Fon speculates that the Innovades/Innovators take the 1.5 Gundam because Ribbons wanted Beside Pain’s character data. Hiling Care (or whoever) did not deny or admit to that but promised that Beside Pain will never appear again. So that does not tell us much unfortunately...Zeph08 (talk) 03:31, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::::@zeph I don't know about the actual article but the translation of the Type Dark chapter I'm looking at says "there was no free space in the factory to initiate the mass production of the type dark." :::::::@David I recall that source was either the Reborns web profile or HG and was talking about Reborns but likely 1 Gundam given how similar both machines look. The development charts doesn't seem to say anything about it though it doesn't say anything about 1 Gundam using some data from the machines Krung Trep either that 00P mentioned. I'm guessing if it was using some data from the machines Krung Trep was making (2nd gen and 3rd gen maybe; both are closely related anyways) it can be said to be a brother or relative of them. :::::::The brother statement in said source was sorta weak because language was something akin to "it was said to be the brother of Exia in development" or something but still sorta fits some of the 00P statements of the Krung Trep machines. Might still be worth mentioning in the article though with a "it was said to be" and then source it to the HG Reborns or web profile (whichever one it turns out to be, just lazy to check ATM). -SuperSonicSP (talk)- @SonicSP - They are indeed similar looking. I speculate, that they were probably built at the same time. One was incorporated with Innovade tech and was more oriented towards rifle usage. While Exia was built with currently existing GN technology and was more oriented towards CQC. Although, you do see 1 Gundam cut down a bunch of Tierens via close combat with its beam saber quite well. >_> Brings up the question of how different Exia would have looked if it used Innovade tech. :o -Dav7d2 (talk) 20:49, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :Probably not that much different. I imagine it most Innovade related tech is internal anyways and even Nadleeh counts as one. Might also mostly be in the communications section since it we designed to work with other support units. :Interestingly though, they're both technically general purpose units at core. MG Exia mentioned that Exia's body is actually general purpose but it was equipped with close combat weapons and was labeled as such. Not terrible surprising given its Astraea lineage, which isn't that much different from Exia either minus a few upgrades to the systems and different weapons. We know GN Cannon is based on Virtue, so I'm gonna go guess that the "machines developed by Ruido and co" would mostly be Exia plus a few minor stuff from others. :Exia might have a slight mobility advantage due to its wires sticking out though as well as its legs having more exposed joints. I don't see any exposed GN Power Lines on the 1 Gundam. That also brings out the question on what it uses. This thing is based off 0 Gundam and some Krung Trep machines, but the latter's element of exposed GN Power Lines is nowhere to be seen which is a bit strange if a lot of the tech is taken from there (I mean its Veda and all). Also weird if we're gonna assume that the very advanced Reborns will be using the same system. From an out of universe perspective this is probably the drawback of copy pasting a lot of the designs over from Reborns just so they can save money bu using existing runners. :Makes me wonder whether it uses the cable less direct body system like the Thrones or internalized cable system like 3.5/4/5th Gen CB Gundams? If the Throne developers placed their data in Veda, I can sorta see where Veda got the data though that might be stretching.-SuperSonicSP (talk) 04:43, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Okay guys, I'll do my best with what I got so far. To answer why I believe certain things you know that's not true to the data is because my knowledge with the 00I and side-stories is weak. I got busy with life and I never got around to read up on the spin-off manga stories; my knowledge shows I'm lacking. It's also why some of the facts might be mixed up or nonsense. However, that's why I ask the community to fill me in so I can write something good without fishing deep for details. Thanks for your input and I hope you guys can help me touch up the rest of the MSs featured in the 00 series. Thank you! Taikage (talk) 09:51, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :@SonicSP - The reason why I say Exia would look different is because they both have different in-universe mecha designer and different levels of access in Veda. The new internal particle capabilities might have come slightly after the 3rd gen Gundams were built, as you remember, the Gundams were built before the Meisters were fully picked. As far as we know, the 1 Gundam was built while the Meisters were finishing up their training and getting ready for their armed interventions. :As I think about it more, the day and age that Ribbons thought the design up, couldn't possibly have that advanced tech without the design being borderline theoretical. -Dav7d2 (talk) 03:26, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ::I was interpreting what you said earlier as Exia if it was designed to be Innovade-compatible (which is a big feature of the 1 Gundam) rather than if it was designed by Veda like the 1 Gundam was. ::The internal thing is strange though. It is fairly early on in the process but I'm personally perplexed that Veda did not share this tech with CB. Of course, its also possible that the tranfusion system the 1 Gundam is using is actually inferior than the wire system that the Ptolemy faction is using. The original 0 Gundam does not have any visible wires, so it may be using some sort of internal system that is inferior rather than the ones used by the Thrones; which was noted to be superior because not having cables = lighter. The external cables system also have the weakness of being vulnerable if hit though gives the advantage of better weight manipulation through GN Particles, which was noted in MG Exia as why Exia has more of them sticking out than Dynames and co since it needs it more for its melee attacks but this comes at the risk of the exposed cables being weakpoints. Its possible that the internal system (whether its internalized cables like S2 Gundams or direct transfer like the Thrones) got improved later on that they can gain the same weight manipulation ability as the exposed cables but without the weakpoints. ::1 Gundam aesthetically hasn't changed that much after it became Reborns, which is supposed to be the most advanced MS in existence when it fought 00 and is even more advanced than 00 from a mecha frame perspective. Lazy out of universe sidestory design aside, I'm guessing most of the improvements are likely internal followed by being more versatile due to the merging of GN Cannon. Does have pretty powerful new weapons too I guess like those small fangs, large fangs, beam sabers so its possible that some of it is due to the new weapons. Having the Twin Drive-close thrusters routed to your arms might do wonders for mobility to theoretically as having the Large Fin Fangs are verniers. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 07:34, August 21, 2013 (UTC)